saw filmreview
by jigsawsl8n8
Summary: I have written a saw filmreview and I couldn't find a site to put him on teh internet, so I disided to put him here. I want people to read how good saw really is. there are much good saw reviews but how more how better, people don't see how good he is.


Saw

Saw is a horror-thriller from 2004 directed by James Wan and Written by Leigh Whannell. It's about 2 man, Dr. Lawrence Gordon(Cary Elwes) and Adam Faulkner (Leigh Whannell), who wake up chained to a pipe each on a side of a bathroom. They're the newest victims of the serial killer Jigsaw, who puts people into a trap because he's convinced that too much people are ungrateful to be alive and that people will only realise how important life is when the are in a life threatening situation. Lawrence gets the order to kill Adam before six o' clock, if he doesn't, his wife, his daughter and himself will be killed. They both get a saw, unfortunately they can't cut through their chains the only way to get free from the chains is to saw off their foot. I saw this movie in a car on my way to Italy and even when I saw him that way, I was into the movie from the first minute to the last one. I really liked the feeling to be in the movie and although there doesn't really happens much it's the most exiting movie I have ever seen and also the most emotional one. more emotional then The Shawshank Redemption and The Green Mile ( so you would know I also saw these beautiful movies).

My favourite scene in the movie was the last one. In the last tree minutes you get to know who Jigsaw really is. It's shocking, extremely unexpected (you're really watching the screen with you're mouth hanging open from surprise), impressive and most of all beautiful. Maybe it's hard to understand and sounds strange but you can only understand it if you see it, seeing is believing, so just watch and you'll believe it.

The movie is not based upon a book but I think it would be a perfect movie to make a good book. Because you actually learn the characters character and you see that there is growing a sort of deep connection 

between Adam and Lawrence because of there situation although they are very different. Adam is a good example of a young naive guy that didn't found his way in life yet. He has a very chaotic life. Lawrence is a rich doctor that has everything he needs, and everything went so well that he actually unaware searched for adventure. He cheated on his wife and that's his mistake, that's the reason Jigsaw chose him.

The movie is well acted although there are no recognised actors. That's a good proof that you don't need famous actors to make a well acted movie. What is also important to know is that the movie is a low-budget movie. But you can't see it, when you watch the movie. Every detail is worked out not only in the story but also on screen. but actually it was not meant to be a very successful film. It was just an idea from 2 guys that just finished there film school and thought: "We have to start somewhere". And now there are already 4 movies and the fifth is coming. It's becoming a franchise.

Saw is a movie for people who like smart movies. I don't only watch movies to pass my time I watch them because I love them and I think everyone that does that should see saw because for me it's the best movie ever. I think it's a movie for much different people because it's a complicated movie but not too complicated, the end can be compared with the end of memento and the usual suspects. The story can be compared with Seven but the atmosphere is very different. Saw is a horror movie but it's different with other horror movies because you don't see much. First of all there doesn't happens much and the things that happen you don't really get to see, it's more about knowing what is happening and then you can make up yourself how it looks like. That's much worse than seeing it and in most horror movies a sawed off leg is nothing in Saw it is everything because they make it emotional and because of that realistic. Saw is very exciting because they're just locked up somewhere and can't go away. There can happen anything every minute, you don't know when but you know there is going to happen something and you're waiting for that moment the whole time. You have the feeling of excitement in you the whole movie. I felt it in my stomach the whole time. You don't want to miss any second.


End file.
